


Traitors

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: HYDRA Reveal, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Traitors

Clint was friends with a lot of agents.  
He knew most of them on a personal level.  
Hence the betrayal stings even more.  
Many of them were traitors.  
They sold their souls to a Nazi organization,  
Which is hell bent on world domination.  
All friends with whom he has shared laughs.  
Comrades in arms who were just snakes waiting to stab you in the back.  
Clint is once again betrayed.  
Because SHIELD was supposed to be a new start.  
But it just turned out to be a parasite.


End file.
